When Did You Get Here?
by cec0906
Summary: What happens when 3 friends find the whole world in the woods? What if the girls are Hetalia fangirls? Well read and find out! Rated T for our dear little Lovi's mouth!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_I need a beta, so sorry about any mistakes you find please tell me!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia never had never will. I don't own Jess or Sofia either, they are based off 2 real people (2 crazy people I call friends).

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_**The Night It All Began**_

There are three girls, watching their favorite shows _Hetalia_. One girl, with short wheat colored hair, clutches a small stuffed polar bear to her chest. The poor stuffed polar bear was being crushed by this small girl. Her blue eyes were almost hidden behind the stuffed polar bear.

"Can you hold _***cough***_crush_***cough***_ that bear any tighter Jess?" questions a girl, with light wavy brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, and green-blue eyes hidden behind her thick black framed glasses.

"Yes I can Sofia!" Jess shouts indignantly, with a pout adorning her otherwise happy face.

"Will you two ever stop bickering?" interjects a girl with her green-blue eyes hidden behind her thick framed glasses and a veil of her shoulder length, thick curly brown hair. This comment gets several pillows and giggled shouts of annoyances thrown her way.

"Crystal?" the question is directed at her.

"Yes, Jess?" she has a feeling of what the question that follows will be.

"Are we going to continue the project over the break?" she knew that was coming.

*sigh* "Yes Jess. That is if you want to continue to have your scholarship." they have had this conversation an innumerable number of times.

"Let's continue watching Hetalia guys. Worry about tomorrow, tomorrow." the ever diplomatic and level headed Sofia suggests. Also her nerves were getting frayed from that question being asked about every fifteen minutes. She was getting ready to hit someone over their head if they kept bickering about that exact same thing.

One by one they fall asleep; Sofia is the last one to fall asleep. Before she falls asleep she turns the TV off and thinks to herself, _'I wish we could have some excitement in our lives. Like having the boys from Hetalia coming into our lives. __***Sigh***__ Just like in those fan fictions.' _She follows her friends into the land of nod, and little did she know her wish will soon become true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day<strong>__**at training**_

Dodge, run, jump through the lush green foliage of the forest, they had to run every day. The forest is beautiful, lush, and a paradise; they loved to spend as much time in the forest. That's just the precise reason they were picked for this project. The project was to test the abilities the human mind possesses.

This exact project was to test the abilities of human memory. Were they able to remember the exact course through the forest, if they are to take it every day? Well today was the day they were going to figure that out. They were picked for this project because of the affinity they have for the land. They had spent most of their lives climbing around and spending time in this forest.

Today was the first day they had to run the paths with the blindfolds, and so far so good. That is until…

_**Smack!**_

Jess runs into a tree. Crystal and Sofia hear the smack, rip off their blindfolds, and run to their fallen comrade faster than anyone thought was possible.

"Are you all right?" the question simultaneously, both concerned and panicking over their fallen possibly injured comrade.

"Yea, I fine, but I swear I tripped over something that wasn't there before!" she exclaims in a small fit of hysteria.

"All right, all right, calm down! We'll go and check out what you've fallen over." Crystal comforts her. Both of them help her up and turn to see what she tripped over.

They find a small meadow full of thing they never though they would ever see. They see…

_The guys from Hetalia?_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please R&amp;R for me the more R&amp;Rs I get the faster I work!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ I now have a beta! Thank you Swirly592!

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Hetalia or any of the charaters, or Sofia and Jess. I just own the plot and Crystal, sadly.

_**Chapter 2**_

"Ok we're dreaming, this isn't possible!" Sofia states in disbelief.

"Unng… what happened?" a blue eyed, wheat haired man with a funny piece of hair that seemed to defy gravity. This seems to wake everyone else up, as that they all sit-up and look around.

"Are you guys O.K.?" Jess asks bringing the attention back to the three girls standing, looking around dumbfounded and worried.

"Vho are you?" asked a tall blond haired man, with a thick German accent.

"Well I'm Jess," She replied, "and this is Sofia and that one is Crystal." she points to each of them respectively.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" a short, blond, green eyed man asked in a gruff British accent.

"In the woods of course!" Crystal replies in a sarcastically.

"He meant the city, Crystal." Sofia corrects.

"I was being sarcastic," Crystal rolls her eyes and gets herself back on track. "You're in Kent."

"Kent what?" he inquired, his British accent still as gruff as when he woke up.

"Ummmmm…Kent Ohio.?" He could hear her statement become a question.

"Veee, where is OH-E-OH?" a short brown haired man asked. The weird curl perched on the side of his head bobs as he speaks you could see the spacious look in his eyes.

"It's OH-I-O," Jess corrects, "and you guys aren't seriously aren't from around here, are you?

"Veee how did you know?" the brown haired man seemed enamored by the Jess's deduction.

"It was a rhetorical question, and it's pretty obvious that if you don't even know the state." Crystal says matter-o-factly.

"That is beside the point, and there is a more important question to be asked. How in the world did you get all the way out here?"

"Umm…ve don't know." answered the blond German.

"Ok then, who are you?" Crystal asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Vell…umm this is going to be hard for you to understand, but I am Ludwig Beilschmidt." the look he has on his face says, "I'm hiding something."

Now the girls are at a huge impasse; do they tell them about Hetalia and that they know them or not? Well for Jess the answer is clear, _TELL THEM! _ That is just what she does.

"COOL! You guys are real!" she squeals in a very fangirls style. Earning her varying degreases of surprise and some are looking at her as if she was insane.

"Real? Of course we are real! We are standing right in front of you, are we not?" The gruff Englishman was becoming more and more impatient, irritated, and annoyed.

"I know that!" she rolls her eyes with that statement. "I meant you guys are in the real world not just an anime or manga!" and now no one knows what to say.

Crystal starts to clarify with a sigh, "They don't know what you're talking about, Jess."

"They don't know about _Hetalia_?" she seems puzzled with this information.

"Isn't it kind of obvious, now and logical?" questions Sofia.

"Now that I think about it, it does!" Jess exclaims, and causing her friends to facepalm.

"We have our very own America, don't we?" Crystal remarks.

"Why, yes we do." Sofia remarks.

"Vee~ what is _Het-al-e-a_?" Italian snaps them out of their musing, by once again butchering the name of something.

"_Hetalia_ is an anime and manga series, and it's all about you guys! You're Germany, Italy, and Japan, and you form the Axis Powers." Crystal says pointing to the blond German, the short black haired quiet Asian man, and the the Italian with the contagiously happy attitude each in turn. Then she turns to the other guys, "And you are England, America, France, Russia and China; making up the Allied Powers." She then points to the gruff English man, the blond blued-eyed air-headed man, the flirtatious French-man, the intimidating tall man, and the brown-haired Asian, as well. The looks on the men's faces were different levels of disbelief.

"Come on let's get out of here, and we'll show you." Crystal suggests. They seem unsure whether to go with them or not. "Come on, what could three girls do to the big strong nation of the world?" she adds; all three girls are trying not to laugh.

Seeming to of stroked enough egos they all stand up and agree to come with the girls.

The trip to the house all the girls house all the girls share was uneventful. Italy asked about pasta, France was hitting on anything that moved, Prussia was being the narcissistic man he is, Hungry threatened him with her frying pan, and most were just trying to look normal, but failing miserably.

When they finally make it to the girls' shared house there is another one standing at the door. She turns to the oncoming group, smiles, and walks over.


End file.
